girlgeniusfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:2016-04-29 (Friday)
Discussion for comic for . Enjoying this wiki? Help to update it. ---- Ghost spider venom... Hmmmm. Are those the name of the Giesterdame mounts we saw back during the Traveling Circus arc? If so, I think the bug-throats bagged him and tried to pass off an assistant as him to make everyone think he was dead. If any are still around (like, say to observe to make sure our merry little band fell for it), I predict a Honker freakout in the next few strips. --MadCat221 (talk) 04:30, April 29, 2016 (UTC) Mm. I wish we knew what happened to Zola and Lunevka. Both would have an interest in freeing Mechanicsburg, because they would have their wasped Baron back to conquer Europa for them. I'm still wondering why no one is discussing them as a possible Queen of the Dawn. Gil may not know of Lunevka, I can't remember Tarvek telling that particular story, but he does know about Zola. Does he know what happened to her? Does he think she's dead? --MasakoRei (talk) 11:02, April 29, 2016 (UTC) :He probably knows about Zola with Tarvek updating him offscreen. But Zola would only be a secondary threat to the real thing because while Zola has Lucrezia's memories (or only most of them), she herself is not a Spark. The genuine article can continue to create more horrors even worse than the Wasps.-- 15:48, April 29, 2016 (UTC) ::We know Gil knows about Zola, he was while Tarvek discussed the issue with Agatha. And we know the Queen of the Dawn seems to be an incarnation of Lucrezia but hasn't created anything new (everything new Gil found was the work of other sparks). I think it'd fit Zola's profile very well. Yet neither Gil nor Tarvek mentions it as a possibility. They must know something we don't. Maybe Gil has already defeated Zola and Lunevka in the early days of reclaiming his empire, and everyone knows except us. --MasakoRei (talk) 20:25, April 29, 2016 (UTC) ::: It is my grave concern that Zulenna may have been strapped into the Summoning Engine and is now an Other puppet. --MadCat221 (talk) 04:03, April 30, 2016 (UTC) :I would not be surprised if part of Klaus's plan involved having his Empire fracture to keep it out of The Other's hands. Anyhoo... even with retrieving Klaus, he's still in "find ways to subvert my mind control problem" mode. And most importantly... Castle Heterodyne and all of Mechanicsburg would be back in Agatha's hands. The Castle is fully operational again and has declared her its mistress. Remember just how badly that Luc-In-Agatha really did not want to be there, how she blew Castle up to begin with, how The Other squeezed Klaus into attacking Mechanicsburg, and how the only sleeper revs that the Vespers found were tourists and how that was statistically anomalous. No... keeping Mechanicsburg locked down serves the Other as well as Klaus('s misguided belief that Agatha is The Other).--MadCat221 (talk) 16:20, April 29, 2016 (UTC) ::You may be right about Mechanicsburg. And Lucrezia has also messed with time before (she knew of the muse of time and was delighted when Agatha freed it). Maybe she needs Zardeliv for something else entirely... --MasakoRei (talk) 20:25, April 29, 2016 (UTC)